


Shaking Like a Deer in Headlights

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: Kang & Ong [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dreams can seem like they're pretty real somtimes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, especially for Daniel, nervous Seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: He follows the sharp line of Seongwoo’s nose, down to his jaw line then back to his eyes that soften when he’s dozed back into sleep and Daniel knows he wants to protect him like his life depends on it. From the stress..from the hating comments..from the anxiety..from the constant pressure of feeling like he has to be entertaining..Daniel wants to fight every worry for Seongwoo and burry it in some black hole five trillion miles away from the earth.But he can’t….





	Shaking Like a Deer in Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah..I'm...I'm just gonna leave this here...I wrote this all in a day just based off of the crazy stupid dramatic finale on friday. Yess for ongniel in wannaone along with some of my other faves, but mnet gotta stop trying to turn produce 101 into some psycho dramatic soap opera cause my heart could'nt take it T.T Btw srry for all the images I'm still emo over them.

 

 

 

     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s shaking…his whole entire body is trembling minutely and he can’t stop it..its so bad that Jonghyun who stands next to him has to grab his hand because he can feel the quick nervous pulses vibrating the through the stage right next to him emanating from Seongwoo.

 

It doesn’t help that these damn mnet staff decided to play the most skittish taunting music while they wait three whole minutes in between each announcement of the members for wannaone. In Seongwoo’s mind and probably every other trainee that stands on the stage next him, this whole thing is ridiculous. Boa Sunbae-nim had the que cards for each new member, but the staff for some odd reason make her speak slowly and wait minutes between each reveal.

 

 

 

It’s torture for them, and when the cameras are’nt on Boa Sunbae-nim’s face, Seongwoo can see the irritated, tired pull at the sides of her mouth, cards clutched heavily in between her hands as she shifts her weight back and forth before being cued by the staff to start speaking again.

 

 

 

But unlike her it isn't that easy for Seongwoo to hide his absolutely terrified expression..normally he had everything under control when there is camera in his face. Acting lessons and being in a few theatre performances had taught him that ; however every hint and memorized learned mannerism had vanished as soon as all twenty of them stand in formation for what is basically a roll call of success or failure.

 

 

 

Jonghyun finally let’s go of his hand when the camera zooms in on them as a group and Seongwoo can feel the intense worry without even looking at him. His own trembling muscles feel like they’re not his own, like somebody has a remote control wired into his skull and decided to be an absolute asshole by taking away every ounce of control he has.

 

 

The camera keeps panning over to him, zooming in and out then going towards Samuel and Sungwoon, and Seongwoo knee’s nearly buckle on the spot; because there are only six spots left and last week his ranking had been were Jisung-Hyung was now permanently sitting in his blue sparkly chair at #8.

 

 

Its selfish really..he’d never not been in the top eleven, so he really shouldn’t be all that worried in comparison to people like Gualin and Daewhi who’d dropped heavily in the last two weeks with their rankings. But there was nausea climbing up his stomach and into the back of his throat and when he looks over his shoulder and lets out a shaky breath; the camera once again zooming in on his face.

 

 

He gags on air like somebody punched him in the stomach and it feels like all the connections in his brain are being torn apart when he turns back around and swallows thickly. His eyes watery, jaw tight; hands fiddling as he tries to keep them still down by his hips. Jonghyun taps his elbow before discreetly pointing to Daniel who’s  two rows in front of him, posture somewhat disgruntled in Seongwoo’s eyes but probably completely normal to everyone else.

 

 

It’s just a glance really..he can only see Daniel’s profile till he slightly turns his head to the side; and Seongwoo’s heart slows down in the tiniest, breath coming out more steadily even as his legs still quiver.

 

 

As always Daniel’s eyes are set in a soft line, a flush peaking up from the collar of his shirt that makes Seongwoo’s fingers ease against his side at the rush of familiarity and affection. They can’t really even speak to each other but the nod he receives and the small quiver he catches in Daniel’s thighs makes makes it seem like there’s no one else in this arena besides the two of them.

 

 

It’s amazing really..last night they were complete opposites. After getting back to the dorm at some ungodly sluggish time after midnight Seongwoo was the one to practically force feed Daniel because he was so nervous he’d barely eaten anything; surviving on just a bowl of cereal for the whole day.

 

They sat on Seongwoo’s bed the lights low with their backs against the wall, feet hanging off the side and letting the cool air of the dorm wisp against their toes. Three bites of ramen in Daniel’s mouth led to him turning his face away with a low whine when Seongwoo put the chopsticks in front of his face once more; instead throwing his head into Seongwoo’s lap like a child.

 

Seongwoo sighs; finishing the ramen himself, gulping down the broth and putting the empty Styrofoam cup at the farthest edge of the bed. When he pulls his hand back he looks at the mop of messy blond hair in his lap and chuckles, his fingers carding through Daniel’s hair softly, satisfied when Daniel begins to hum low like a cat’s purr.

 

His lips are softly chapped against Seongwoo’s thighs from where his shorts rode up, heavy tired arms locked around Seongwoo’s waist.

 

 

“Niel-ah you gotta relax..you ranked 1st last week what are you so nervous about?” Seongwoo coaxes; scratching at Daniel’s scalp lightly before dragging his hands down to cup his face and tilt it upwards.

 

 

He’s never had obvious dark circles like Seongwoo, but tonight the greyish colors of the skin under his eyes is a faint visible pocket that Seongwoo can’t help but lean down and kiss; smiling when the hands around his back tighten and it forces him closer to Daniel’s face.

 

It brings a slight smile to Daniel’s face, the tired edges of competition ebbing away to his child-like bunny smile fans had made non-stop meme’s about.

 

 

“I know..I know…but I can’t help it…I need to vent my nervous energy somewhere so just let me hold onto you..you’re the closest thing to a security blanket that I have here.” Daniel voice is low and raspy as he looks up at Seongwoo before pecking him on the lips and ducking back down into his lap to where his nose tickles Seongwoo’s stomach.

 

 

“Besides why are you so calm? We’re at a point where you should be at least a little nervous.” Daniel's words are mumbled into his shirt but Seongwoo  can understand them enough that there’s a reply at the tip of his tongue as his falls back against the wall with a light thud. His thumb and index fingers caress the skin around Daniel piercings; feeling hot skin warm underneath them.

 

“…I can’t say for sure..but I think all those years of acting lessons makes me repress stressful emotions sometimes…tomorrow may be a different story though..”

 

Daniel jolts upwards, nearly knocking a confused Seongwoo in the chin as he sits up; his own thighs curled up right next to Seongwoo’s, hands bracing onto Seongwoo’s knees in support as he leans into his face.

 

“Daniel-wha?”

 

“You repress your emotions…? What are you trying to hide?” That soft look in his eyes is gone and replaced by a confused, steely, narrowing gaze that Seongwoo doesn’t generally see very often.

 

 

Seongwoo blinks a few times, rubbing a hand down the side of his face before dropping it with a sigh and leaning in closer to Daniel’s face, quite enjoying the warmth of full firm hands curling into the skin of his knees even through the slight shift in tension that flows between them.

 

 

“Only when I’m scared of things I can’t control.. _sometimes_ …it’s almost like a defense mechanism…but I don’t ever hide anything from you Daniel…I can’t…and you know it’s true..so don’t look at me like that.” He frowns, crossing his arms over his chest; obviously frustrated that Daniel could possibly think of him as some sort of sneaky fuckboy douchebag with a hidden agenda.

 

 

Daniel’s gaze flickers and his whole expression changes; his eyes going wide, mouth opening like a fish out of water as he sputters out his words so quickly Seongwoo can’t keep the serious look on his face for more than a few seconds before a snort drops from his throat.

 

 

“No-No that’s not what I meant Hyung…I…I-”

 

 

Seongwoo shushes him; the tips of fingers pressing against Daniel’s lips quickly.

 

 

 

“We’ve only been together for two and a half months Daniel-ah…we can’t expect to know everything about each other..that’s what we have the future is for..and that’s fine..Im not mad at you..besides-this competition has changed me in so many ways I don’t know if I can keep countering this huge emotional roller coaster that all twenty of us are riding…I’m gonna need someone to keep me grounded tomorrow…I..I can count on you right..?”

 

 

This vulnerable side of Seongwoo isn’t a rare site for Daniel, he’s recognized it before maybe once and Seongwoo seems to have no problem in being emotionally open to him whenever he needs to, so the guilt that eats at his conscience is extremely hard to swallow, especially when Seongwoo is looking up at him openly; like a book Daniel's learned to memorize. His face falls a bit, hand reaching up to pull Seongwoo's fingers away from his mouth and hold them in his hand.

 

“That doesn't make it right for me to assume you're hiding things from me though....Im a mess..but you always keep me in check Seongwoo-Hyung..I can't count the number of times I would've blown up at our team-mates if you hadn't of calmed me down...I'm lucky to have you.." His words drift off as he presses his forehead to Seongwoo's, that static bloom of energy flowing between them gently.

 

 

Daniel’s arms wind around Seongwoo’s lower back, palm settling where it naturally arches inwards and Seongwoo lets out a content sigh as he’s hoisted onto Daniel’s lap easily, legs parted on either sides or Daniel's hips, his own arms falling over Daniel’s shoulders, cheek resting against soft blond hair. Their chests pressed together heartbeats mirroring each other as the warmth settles through Seongwoo's skin where Daniel holds onto him tightly. 

 

 

"I’ll never leave you alone ….I’ll always be here for you and I want you to depend on me.” Daniel says like a chant, over and over again as the tension in his shoulders unwinds from under Seongwoo’s hands.

 

Daniel breathes out shakily before ducking his head down, eyes closing as he face plants right into the crook of Seongwoo's neck while holding onto him tightly like a prized teddy bear.

 

 

Seongwoo's stomach is twitchy and fluttery, the combined effects of Daniel's words combining with how fiercely he was holding onto him, hands latched onto his body like he was afraid of someone stealing him makes Seongwoo fumble in his words and he chooses to press a kiss to Daniel's cheek instead; hoping that his non-verbal message was just as loud and clear as Daniel's. 

 

 

How they fall into silence then minutes later into asleep in that position that is still a mystery to Seongwoo till at dead five in the morning his eyes flutter half way open groggily, awoken by Daniel moving from underneath him; one hand sliding underneath one of Seongwoo’s thighs, one hand braced firmly on his lower back as he leans Seongwoo back to fall gently against the bed.

 

 

He looks down at Seongwoo, just a few inches away smiling at the dazed look in his eyes, admiring every feature on his face and reaching up to unwind Seongwoo’s arms from around his shoulders to place them down on the bed before whispering a short _I’ll be back_ into the crest of Seongwoo's ear, lips pressing against the side of his face before leaning back.

 

 

 

Seongwoo nods sleepily, eyes barely cracked open as the bed shifts when Daniel moves. His head falls to side as he closes his eyes again, not bothering to grab his phone and look at the time. They wouldn’t start practice till the middle of the day anyways since they had to get their hair and makeup done immediately right after coming back to the dorms to shower.

 

 

His hands curl into the blanket and he grabs and an arm full of it; pressing it to his front comfortably as his limbs relax back into the fog of sleep.

 

 

 

When he wakes up again Daniel is sitting with his back to the wall; a bowl of rice and banchan balanced precariously in his lap. His happy chewing sounds are light but clear as day for Seongwoo and he can’t help the smile that sleepy graces his face and makes his cheekbones hurt as he stretches his arms above his head; fingers tickling Daniel’s ankle.

 

 

The cute way Daniel turns his head to the side, hair a mess, in nothing but his boxers with a mouth full of food while trying to say “What’s so funny?” makes Seongwoo laugh so hard his chest hurts.

 

 

To the right of them Jisung groans from his bed, throwing one of his stuffed bears at Seongwoo’s bunk.

 

 

“You guys are cute as fuck but Imma need you two shut up..I need my beauty sleep for tonight’s hell hole.”

 

Seongwoo stills at his words, mind jumping from comfortable quality time with Daniel to instead having his stomach curl up in knots. He masks his concern easily, slowing his contagious laughter into a small smile as he uses his other hand to throw the white fat looking bear back at Jisung’s head.

 

 

Jisung whines and complains about “Daniel’s stupid-sculpture like-childish boyfriend.” Exactly in that order, before rolling his eyes and turning his back to them in an attempt to regain the precious minutes of sleep stolen.

 

 

But Daniel is too distracted by the shiver that he can feel from the very tips of Seongwoo’s fingers right when Jisung had mentioned tonight’s last broadcast.

 

 _This competition has_   _caught me off guard and changed me in so many ways I don’t know if I can keep countering this huge emotional roller coaster that all twenty of us are riding…we’re tired…exhausted…and I’m gonna need someone to keep me grounded tomorrow…I..I can count on you right..?_

 

Seongwoo’s words from just a few hours earlier prick at his senses and he pauses midbite to cast an affectionate, determined look down at Seongwoo before swallowing his mouthful thoughtfully.

 

 

He follows the sharp line of Seongwoo’s nose, down to his jaw line then back to his eyes that soften when he’s dozed back into sleep and Daniel knows he wants to protect him like his life depends on it. From the stress..from the hating comments..from the anxiety..from the constant pressure of feeling like he has to be entertaining..Daniel wants to fight every worry for Seongwoo and burry it in some black hole five trillion miles away from the earth.

 

_But he can’t…._

_Yet he’s only realizing this hours later as he’s standing in front of thousands of people forced to watch Seongwoo looking nervous and terrified, fingers twitchy by his side, head turning away in an attempt to cool his panicky shaky figure. Daniel swallows thickly, eye’s trained on the screens above their heads that broadcasts Seongwoo and then back to Sungwoon face._

 

 

_Daniel ultimately can’t do a thing, his hands curling into fists at his sides as the fans continue their chants even though he wants nothing more than to turn around, walk away from his foremost position on stage, ignore the fancams just a few feet from his face to pull Seongwoo into his arms._

 

_And by some strange force of nature without any acknowledgement of his mind, his feet guide him opposite to the front of the stage and he can see out of the corner of his eye his face on every big screen in the arena._

_The fans below them gasp and cry, screaming like they’ve lost their souls._

_Before he knows it he standing right in front of Seongwoo who’s stunned out of his wits. He even takes a step back mouth falling open into a soundless “What are you doing?”_

_In Daniel’s mind everything is screaming at him to stop, to turn around and go back to his position, yet he can’t even manage to change the expression on his face; red flags going off like huge blasts of fireworks when his hand reaches out and cups Seongwoo’s cheek; warmth spreading through his fingers just before he grabs a hold of both of Seongwoo’s elbow’s and drags him into his arms, the crowd going absolutely wild and the mnet staff frantically yelling for Daniel to go back to his position._

_But none of the other trainee’s around them move, instead they all stare from the places, some with hopeful gazes and others with expressions just as terrified as Seongwoo’s was when they’d began the announcement for fifth place._

_Even through the chaos he can feel the way Seongwoo doesn’t seem to shake like how he’d been a few minutes earlier, and something in Daniel deflates, relief flooding through his bones. Seongwoo seems to follow his lead, hesitantly lifting his arms from his sides and clutching Daniel’s shoulders, the thick cotton blazer wrinkling beneath his fingers._

_At this point Daniel had given up on trying to gain some sort of control, too absorbed by the wrecking beautiful state of Seongwoo in front of him eyes glassy with unshed tears, the stage lights making him look like an angel in distress._

**_Fuck it…I don’t care anymore_ **

_Tears that had been glazing Seongwoo’s eyes finally fall down his cheek and Daniel is pretty sure that’s what the camera zooms in on as he ignores how the crowds’ screams seem to get deafeningly loud right when he pulls Seongwoo in and kisses him softly on the lips. His lip balm transfers onto Sengwoo’s mouth, staining the edges of his lip red as he kisses back with his fingers holding onto the back of Daniel’s neck firmly._

_The crowd is right in Daniel’s ear now, making his ears twitch uncomfortably, pressure pounding on his eardrums like he’s thousands of feet high up in the mountains. It hurts so bad it forces him to stumble backwards, dangerously close to the edge of the stage; hands clutching his ears as Seongwoo’s mouth falls open in a frantic scream that Daniel can’t hear, eyes blinking rapidly as Seongwoo desperately reaches out for him, tears still falling down his cheek as he extends out an arm that Daniel just can’t seem to grasp._

His body convulses as sudden darkness turns into a familiar soft daylight lit room. Bright green walls, bunkbeds and Jisung's sleeping figure across the room coming into view.

 

 

_He’s in their dorm_

 

He looks down at himself, eyes jumping from his shirtless torso, to the familiar cookie monster blue of his blanket and then to warm body next to him, half way under the sheets, eyes wide and questioning up at Daniel like he’s insane.

 

 

“What in the hell was that Daniel?” Seongwoo stares up at him, both hands clutched to his chest protectively, phone somewhere near his chest under the sheets as an audience scream gets muffled by heavy cotton.

 

 

He probably scared the shit out of Seongwoo with the quick way he’d snapped out of whatever trance he’d been in. In fact he’d sat up so hard his head was still swimming; body trying to compensate with the blood rushing down to his chest and arms.

 

 

Flashes of last night inkle into his mind, eyes cautious as he inches closer to Seongwoo who raises an eyebrow as he looks up at him from his position on the bed pulling the blanket and sheets back so that he can free his arms, sit up and take Daniel’s hands in his own.

 

 

His touch just a bit less warm against Daniel’s own skin, which really was typical because Daniel ran on hot since he’d started working out last year to bulk up just abit. But it feels nice to touch something tangible and real..reasuring.

 

 

Seongwoo had one of his old thin t-shirts on, sleeves worn and frayed at the edges near his elbows, deep v instead of slinking down to the middle of his chest falls down his shoulder crookedly, the shirt just long enough to hit the backs of his thighs as Daniel remembers correctly.

 

 

“Niel-ah…you okay?” He asks, voice sincerely tight with worry as the audience from the phone between their bodies continues to cheer and shout; indicatively familiar to the loud chants Daniel bleakly remebers that nearly made him go deaf.

 

He shakes his head, the itch of alcohol settled in the pit of his stomach and Boa-Sunbaenim’s voice ringing through his head.

 

 

 

_Fifth member of Wannaone..Ong Seongwoo_

_Center and number one ranked member of Wannaone..Kang Daniel_

                                                 

 

He blinks a few times; memories from his mind of last night mixing with newer unsure ghost memories that he’s not so sure are real.

 

 

He gets onto his knees, cool air hitting the skin on his chest, sweats falling just slightly at his hips; hands slipping from Seongwoo’s momentarily to grasp his forearms as he leans over him.

 

 “Hyung..Hyung- Last night…I..I didn’t do anything dangerous did I..?”

 

Seongwoo’s mouth hangs open, eyebrows furrowing as if he’s in deep thought.

 

“Umm…no..not that I know of..well actually you did drink soo much beer and Soju last night I had to carry you on my back till one of the staff decided to give me money for a taxi..but that’s about it..”

 

 

Daniel’s strong warm hands drop from his forearms, tension in his jaw gone as he plops back down onto the bed on his butt. Now eyelevel with Seongwoo who’s expression grows exceedingly worried.

 

 

“Thank god..I thought it was real..”

 

“Okay spill it; what was real? Why are you acting so weird?” Is Seongwoo’s immediate response, reaching for his phone and settling it between his fingers. Daniel can clearly see the screen and the hear the familiar  tune of _lay your hands on me_ before it shuts off a few seconds later, Seongwoo obviously watching a replay of last night’s performances while Daniel had been… _dreaming_?

 

 

He rubs his hands down his face before messily running his hands through his hair; soft and void of all traces of gel and hairspray from last night.

 

_Well..atleast I got to shower_

 

“I…I dreamed that I exposed us on stage during the broadcast last night..” He admits, chuckling when Seongwoo makes a strange face at him, scooting closer to Daniel and crossing his legs, the edges of his knee’s just kissing Daniel’s thigh.

 

“What do you mean _“exposed us”_?”

 

 

Daniel shrugs his shoulders, not bothered by how strange his dream was anymore, just extremely relieved that it wasn’t real.

 

“It was kinda weird..You remember before they were announcing who was going to be the fifth member you were freaking out?” He asks, voice scratchy and low in his chest, his throat still parched from last night’s bought of drinking.

 

 

Seongwoo groans, eye’s widening then getting smaller in a cringe as he falls sideways onto the bed, cheek pressing into Daniel’s thigh affectionately as he looks up at him desperately.

 

 

“Please don’t remind me..that was embarrassing..I’ll have to live that down forever.”

 

Daniel’s eyes crinkle into little upside down moons as he laughs, reaching down to pat Seongwoo’s ass playfully.

 

 

“Yeah well..I dreamed that I couldn’t stand seeing you look so terrified and somehow that culminated with me hugging and kissing you in front of the audience, cameras and the hundreds of thousands of people watching the broadcast.”

 

Seongwoo snorts, tugging Daniel to lie down next to him; eyes soft and warm as Daniel lies on his side, head propped up on his arm so he can look down at Seongwoo properly.

 

 

A cool palm presses against his cheek and his eyes can’t help but follow the deep dip of Seongwoo’s shirt all the way down to his sternum, reminiscing on all the places he’d left temporary marks for a few seconds before meeting his eyes.

 

 

“Well..nothing like that happened Niel-ah..But you looking back at me with that reassuring look in your eyes definitely did calm me down at bit... I could tell how desperately you wanted to help me…I mean you were fine that whole night but only looked frantic when you saw my face and I could've sworn you were gonna make your hands bleed with how hard you were clenching your fists to keep yourself from running back out of formation to calm me down....to be honest it was..probably the most amazing thing you’ve ever done for me.” He presses his mouth to Daniel’s with an affectionate smile, pulling back to drop his head down onto the bed, legs curled up close to his stomach as he gazes up at Daniel with a relaxed smile pulling at the sides of his mouth.

 

 

Daniel’s mouth tingles from where Seongwoo had pressed his lips and a fire ignites in his stomach, an insatiable fondness lighting up his face in a smile as he moves to lay both his hands down on the bed next to Seongwoo’s shoulders; trapping him in his arms and watching the way he bites his lip, eyes susceptible only to Daniel .

 

 

“I wanted to protect you from feeling scared..just seeing you so nervous and anxious made me angry…angry at mnet..angry at hating dirty online comments…probably angry at the entire world if I gotta be honest…I can’t protect you from everything..but  I wanna  try.”

 

 

 

His gaze is so passionate, dark pupils growing larger as he lowers himself closer to Seongwoo’s astonished face, encouraged by the hand gripping his bicept and the other one curling up into the hair at the nape of his neck; Seongwoo’s favorite places to hold onto.

 

 

“So it’s settled…you’ll be my guardian angel and I’ll be the little devil on your shoulder bidding you to do my evil tasks.” Seongwoo smirks up at him, toothy smile coming out onto display when Daniel’s forehead bumps down against his own, laughter jumping up his torso, making the muscles in his abdomen contact and relax like waves.

 

He presses a kiss to the tip of Daniel’s nose, a barely there flush dusting over Daniel’s skin as he stares up at him and his fingers leave a firm bicep to lay flat against the planes of Daniel’s stomach.

 

 

“No but seriously..thank you Niel-ah…Nearly everything I’ve accomplished in the past few months was because of your support…I can’t live without you..” He confesses, shutting his eyes quickly, scrunching his face then opening his eyes again just to look away to the side of the room abashedly, maybe even a bit flustered.

 

 

Its adorable..so fucking cute Daniel has literal  overactive butterflies in his stomach..

 

 

His big warm palm cups Seongwoo’s jaw and tilts his face back towards him, soaking up the bright flushed tips of his ears and left over patches of red stain in the middle of his mouth from when Daniel popped a surprise drunk kiss on him at 3AM after their celebration, lips pressing heavy and full of glocolor tint against Seongwoo’s mouth while they stumbled into the the 101 dorm for what would be the last time Jisung's voice blaring in the background joking at them to _use protection._

 

 

There’s a few moments of silence between them, the thoughts of an exciting year and a half promoting in one group and traveling the world to perform mixing with curious ideas of how they’d manage their time alone or on dates..if they could  even manage dates without anybody recognizing them…They’d figure it out somehow.

 

 

 

That fluttery ticklish feeling in Daniel’s stomach never goes away, only growing more when he seals his mouth over Seongwoo’s; watching his eyes fall shut, one palm hot on Daniel's belly, completely complacent under his hands as Daniel lowers himself atop of Seongwoo's body, elbows digging into the mattress as their mouths push and pull tenderly like it’s their first kiss all over again.


End file.
